Dark One
by moonlighting.gatita
Summary: Speculation on episode stills for 4x19. What if Emma became the Dark One?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Once.

**A/N: Very random, very speculative, and very quickly written. But if this were to happen, like _holy shit._**

* * *

The skies were darkening, the winds catching her hair, spinning, spinning, spinning.. Her eyes flickered to the lights in the street exploding with the rage from Rumplestiltskin's magic, overpowering anything electric, anything with energy. Regina covered her face as another light burst, momentarily blinding her. But she caught a glimpse of blonde hair running through the streets. Emma.

The Savior, gun in hand, a mission in mind, and anger on her face, poured from the street, locking eyes with Rumplestiltskin. "Put the dagger down, Gold." She raises her gun at him.

Regina moves towards her, forgetting that she's supposed to be on "his side". The last few days had been chaotic, what with trying to assuage Gold of his doubt towards her allegiance, and trying to meet up with the Charming's behind his back. She had almost been called out twice. This "mission" was getting too dangerous, and Gold had the dagger now, which meant that he could destroy them at any moment without hesitation, because god only knows that he doesn't really need her. What is she to him anyway? Barely even baggage.

Regina places a hand on Emma's shoulder, ignoring Gold's smug look when she does so; and the Savior turns towards her, also forgetting the asshole with a knife. "Regina," she warns.

But Regina shakes her head. "Emma, please. Don't be reckless."

The blonde catches her name, instead of the moniker usually addressed to her, and for a moment she pauses in thought, a quick and intrusive happiness flow through her. Lately, her and Regina had gotten closer, almost to a point where they could consider each other friends. Emma would be an idiot to deny that she didn't love it, because it was slowly becoming the best part of her days – talking to Regina, bickering with Regina, planning with Regina, just everything…but with Regina. And although Henry gave them sideways glances, a knowing look in his eyes, she brushed it off, because they were _friends_. And she has Hook. Charming, brave, _masculine_, Hook.

Emma huffed, not dropping her aim on Rumplestiltskin's head. "I got this, Regina."

The former Queen cocked an eyebrow, remembering when she had left those three words on her screen for Emma. She frowns, a resounding sadness creeping into her stomach, and she drops her hand, turning towards the Dark One.

Gold watches them, his mission flashing before his eyes, his one goal slowly becoming harder and harder to reach. He needed to darken the Savior's heart if he is to get his happiness, but Regina seemed to be her saving grace. He had figured the pirate would sweetly lead Emma into a darkness of his own, but with the Mayor around, the Savior was always reminded of hope, and love, and all the pure things of this world. How _awkward_. For them.

Emma begins walking towards him and he retreats a half step, raising his dagger. "I will shoot you Gold, don't give me a reason to. Just drop the damn dagger," she says deeply, her voice echoing through the empty streets. The fluctuation of her tone causes a chill to run down Regina's spine in the sweetest way, and she looks at Emma, determination set in her bones. She would not let Emma get hurt if it was the last she could do in this godforsaken world.

The brunette glares at Gold, igniting a ball of fire within her palm, the flames building every second, needing to impact, needing to _burn_.

Emma smirks when Gold hesitates, the realization that it's now him against the Savior and the Queen. But he summons down lightning, connecting the stream of electricity to the tip of his dagger, proving that he is ultimately more powerful.

But before Regina could react, before Gold could look back at them with a grin, Emma had already moved towards him. She had already threw her hands in the air, summoning her own Light magic, had already pushed an invisible force from her fingertips, the edges of it reaching out towards the dagger.

Regina couldn't react, it happened too fast. The dagger was out of Rumple's hand, completely ripped from him without hesitation. His face slowly contorted into rage as the dagger flew through the air, Emma's lips turning up in accomplishment, the cool hilt of the blade touching her palm.

Gold found his voice, "Emm—"

"No," the Savior's voice spoke. "You don't get to speak. You only get to kneel."

Reigna's eyes widened, the blonde's demeanor completely changing, morphing into something more dominant, more regal. She knew that Emma has always struggled with the darkness, a constant war always raging in her mind. She had seen this look in her eyes before, when they first met, when she was a but an orphan still searching for a home. But those green eyes looked different now. They had more knowledge, more understanding – more power.

Emma walked towards the kneeling imp, her head tilting to the side in amusement. "You are powerless now."

Rumplestiltskin glared up at her, his hands squeezing in anger. But as he stared daggers into those radiant green eyes, he paused. "Ah.. Looks as if someone found her dark side."

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "I am _nothing_ like you. My darkness was taken from me, banished, and that makes me everything you aren't."

Regina heard the sincerity, the complete belief that Emma believed what she was saying. And it occurred to her that the Savior only did reckless things, and always wanted everyone to be happy before herself. Regina watched the scene with terror. Her feet began moving, her heart pounding. "Emma, wait!"

But it was too late.

The Dark One gasped, the cold blade piercing his heart, blood pooling down his chest. Emma gripped the hilt, giving it one last turn to finish the deed.

Rumple's name slowly disappeared as he fell to the pavement, each letter erased with the last slow beats of his wicked, wicked heart.

The former Evil Queen watched in agony as four letters appeared in his name's place, a lone tear slipping down her cheek.

_Emma._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

* * *

The next few days were…well, _horrible_. Regina felt completely helpless, silently and sometimes loudly, watching as Emma turned from Emma to something else. Her attitude became darker, she started lashing out not only to her parents, but to people she had never met. She was always angry, always seething, her back was straight, and her lips tight. Regina slowly watched as the walls against the darkness crumbled, and she wanted, needed, to do something. But every time she reached out to the Savior, she only received yelling and accusations. Snow and Charming's eyes told her a story of betrayal, because clearly they blamed her for letting this happen – and maybe, just maybe, if she had moved faster, had understood Emma more, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

But she was helpless. Emma was no longer the Savior, and everyone could feel it in their bones, the darkness over Storybrooke settling over everyone's mood, everyone's happiness. Emma had brought the happy endings to Storybrooke, so what now? Do they just leave? Does everyone lose their goodness, their hope? Regina, once somebody who could care less about anyone except herself, found herself apologizing, promising, trying to give others hope. But they stared back at her blankly, bowing their heads in defeat.

Emma is the Dark One now. And it's all Regina's fault. But the brunette did not hide from this, she did not back down – no. She stood up tall, and stayed as close to Emma as the blonde would allow. She made it her mission to talk with her, to remind her, to try and do anything to reopen the lightness in her heart. Regina did not, would not give up on Emma freakin' Swan. No, she was adamant, on the point of pissing everyone off. She even brought her coffee, grabbed a few bear claws, would show up at her apartment, and sometimes try and read the storybook to her. She would make side comments about things they had accomplished together, she would laugh at something idiotic that Emma did, or Emma said, or how Emma had fought that dragon, had won. She would even try and bring Henry over, plan a lunch with her, with them.

And even though Emma lashed out at her, called her horrible things, blamed her for everything, Regina did not back down. Because she could see the fear, no matter how small of a flicker in her eyes, she could see that fear. She knew that fear. The fear of becoming something you aren't, the fear of doing something you'd regret, the fear of hurting someone you love, the fear of hurting yourself. Regina knew that feeling all too well, and she saw a younger version of herself reflected in those familiar green eyes.

"Why can't you just stop, Regina," Snow pleaded with her one day. And Regina only stared back at the once fairest, the once most hopeful, and could only frown in disappointment.

"Because she never gave up on me."

* * *

Henry had tears in his eyes, holding onto Regina, asking, hoping, wondering, why this would happen to Emma, and how they are supposed to get her back. Regina had definitely thought of ways to bring her back, and even with what she was doing now, she knew that the power of the Dark One was too strong on an already broken soul. Emma hadn't completely healed from her childhood, from her broken and rebroken heart. Regina had started researching on how to remove the power of the Dark One without killing Emma but to no avail. Every solution ended in pain.

Henry turned to her, "Mom, I don't know what to do."

Water filled up in her eyes as she watched her son slowly lose hope, and Regina hated herself for it. "I'm so sorry, Henry," she whispered.

A blood boiling rage exploding in her heart, in her soul, and she stood up, pacing. Her hands tingled with magic, her feet pounding the floor with each step. "Dammit, Emma!" Tears poured down her cheeks in agony, and she could not give in, would not give in to giving up. She can't give up on Emma. She practically growled, her fingers touching her temples in thought. She had to think of something. There has to be a way. There's always a way.

Henry just sat there, watching his mother pace. His eyes frowned, and all he could think of was Emma's smile, his mother's smile, he could only think of her laugh, the way she would nudge his shoulder, call him "kid" and then joke about something ridiculous. He missed her. He needed her. He needed both of his moms, and with Regina always watching and hoping for Emma to come back, he was losing both of them.

Regina stopped. She lifted her chin, and turned to Henry. He saw the light, the hope in her eyes. "Henry…"

His name made him tilt his head, watching as her thoughts started forming in her mind, he saw the ideas swirl in chocolate pools, and suddenly he had hope. "You have an idea?"

She laughed softly, but nodded her head. "Yes. But it's somewhat reckless."

He smiled for what seemed to be the first time since it all happened. "I'm sure Emma would approve."

Regina bit her lip, running her fingers through her hair, and then finally said, "Okay. The only way to take the power of the Dark One away from someone is through death. But the dagger is ultimately the giver of this immense power, the curse that started the line of Dark Ones." She paused, watching his face, trying to gauge his reaction.

"So all we have to do is find something even more powerful, something capable of even greater destruction, and destroy the dagger completely. And finally end this horrible curse."


End file.
